Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of pet-related devices and, more particularly, to an assembled pet framework made of paper and designed to not only make good use of materials but also to enable variations in the assembled pet framework or pet-related goods, with the assembled pet framework made of eco-friendly, recyclable and reusable materials.
Description of Prior Art
Taiwan patent application No. 104203094 is entitled Cat Scratcher House Structure and is directed to a cat scratcher house structure made entirely of plates made of corrugated paper and jointed. The cat scratcher house structure comprises a body and a roof. The lower space of the body accommodates a cat. The inner surface of the body is coarse enough for the cat to scratch with its claws. The roof is disposed on top of the body and has an upper space which accommodates the cat. Both the top surface of the roof and the upper space-facing inner surface of the roof are coarse enough for the cat to scratch with its claws.
The cat scratcher house structure is disadvantaged by its invariable monotonous shape. Furthermore, making a cat scratcher house requires cutting the cat scratcher house structure to hollow out a central oblong hole, round holes, and the portion between the square and triangle of the roof in the cat scratcher house structure, but the aforesaid cuts of the cat scratcher house structure serve no other purposes than being garbage, thereby leading to a waste of materials. As a result, the prior art still has room for improvement.